The Sword of Morial
by Mbb2929
Summary: Somewhat of a crossover from lotr... not yet finished.


The Sword of Morial  
  
It all started on the far away planet of Ryon, on its only continent Tirainio. A beautiful continent that was full of plants and weird creatures like orcs, goblins and elves. Evil and hatred filled Tirainio. But some were good ,like Siris Tocaulus son of the treasure hunter Sirpis. Siris had a huge adventure that saved Tiranio. It went like this. There once lived a young human man named Siris Toccalous who lived in a little log cabin on the western coast of Tirainio. His father Sirpis son of Simiris was one of the very few humans that came to this planet from Earth on the small spacecraft The Avenger. But Siris's dad died when he was 11. He had to take care of himself since then. When the adventure started Siris was 18. He was tall, very strong and a very skilled swordsman. He was also very handsome. One time when his friend Godo Fanty son of Kodo (He was a shape shifter)(someone who could turn into a certain animal. For him it was a tiger) Godo and he were out getting into trouble and going on adventures when they started to dig a very deep hole. When they they got down about fifteen feet they found a very dirty sword handle. They thought it was pretty cool compared to their sword handles. That was the only thing they ever found. They called it their buried treasure. They liked it so much that they mounted it on the wall above the fireplace in Siris's house. Then one night when it was raining outside and they were inside playing a game they heard a knock at the door. They were surprised because no one ever came to visit them. When they opened the door there was a very tall old man in a cloak. He had a very long beard and a tall staff. When they asked him who he was he said," I am Zabazare the wizard." I have heard that you have found a sword handle. May I see it? They showed him the sword handle then he said," Ah just as I thought, this is a special sword handle." There is a story behind it that involves both of your families. The story goes like this. There once lived an evil man named Fosta Morial. He made a sword that was stronger than any other sword. He was using it for terrible works of evil. Then one day Sirpis Toccalous (Siris's father) took the sword and hide at his house. When Fosta found this out he sent an army to Sirpis's house. When they got there Sirpis and his best friend Kodo Fanty (Godo's father) ran for a hidden passage they found that lead out of the city. When they where almost out they got ambushed by a group of orcs and Sirpis got into a sword battle and was killed. The sword broke under him. Then his trusty friend picked him up and ran to the forest. There he buried Sirpis and the swords handle and hid the other half somewhere on the other side of Tirainio so no one would have the both parts. Years later he was seen in the western part of Tirainio trying to raise an army against Fosta Morial to avenge his good friend Sirpis. Everyone thought he had gone crazy because he was claimed dead after he didn't return from the battle outside the city. He was last seen heading off toward Mt. Gerlap That is the end of my little tale. If someone found both parts the outcome would be terrible. Unless of course that person was good. Now Siris and Godo had some questions. Siris asked,"Where was I when they came to get my dad?" Zabazare answered," Luckily your mother and you were hiding in the bedroom." Siris asked," How did you know that this was that sword handle?" Zabazare then said," When I was looking at it I saw the inscription on it." Siris and Godo said together," What inscription." Then Zabazare showed them the inscription that said THE SWORD OF MORIAL. Next he said," You must go and find the edge of the sword and destroy all the evil that rules Tirainio." Siris and Godo didn't what to go but they decided that they must go on this adventure and save Tirainio. When they started out they did not have much food and very few weapons. All they had for a weapon was one sword. It was a good thing Godo was a shape shifter so he could help protect them. They were going to have to walk around everywhere looking for the other half. They thought Kodo would have hid it on the other end of Tirainio on top of Mt.Gerlap. They were going to have to cross the Torapo Sea, go through Arabu caverns and the Dorugu Forest. They start on their journey. They were heading to the nearest town Oaktown. Named that because they grew a lot of oak trees and sold them as lumber. There they were going to buy more food and supplies.  
When they got there they met some people that where interested in their story and joined there group. Their names were Benager and Katheran Zoon. Benager is a knife thrower and Katheran is a valkier.  
They were a wealthy family and helped Siris and Godo buy supplies and weapons. They bought a few weeks worth of supplies, a bow, twenty arrows, twenty knifes, four swords, and a small ship. Now they had to cross the Torapo Sea. They knew that the Torapo Sea had sea monsters in it. It would be a tough journey to the sea. It was five hundered miles to the sea and they had to carry the boat. The nearest town to the sea was Caribbean Vale. All the boats were way too expensive there, so they bought one in Oaktown but faced the perilous journey to the sea. There were all sorts of terrible creatures that find great joy in torturing other things especially humans like Siris. There were Cyclopses, orcs, and even werewolves. Siris and his friends were terrified, except Zabazare the wizard for he had traveled all over the lands and had encountered some even more terrifying in Fosta Morial's evil land, located on the far side of Lebanon. They set out one early morning in January. I was cold especially because Ryon is the fifth planet from its star. They made good timing but the boat slowed them down and they still had about a fourteen day journey to reach the Torapo Sea. Siris was getting tired, he wasn't used to going this far. Finally he called out," I am too tired to go on." "We must find a place to stop and rest." "There is a place up here to camp for the night," Said Zabazare. When they got to the place that Zabazare was talking about they found out it was already occupied by a group of dwarfs. Now Zabazare had been all over the lands and knew the dwarfs from other times. He spoke to them in their own language and they motioned for them to sit down. Zabazare spoke first and said," The dwarves are passing through Oaktown and heading for the Torapo Sea. They said they would accompany you there and help you carry your boat, I must go and tend to some business, but I will return and meet you farther along the way." With that he turned and headed off toward Oaktown. One dwarf named Kark could speak the common language and taught Siris, Godo, Benager, and Katheran how to speak the dwarf language. Then after a couple of hours they could talk to any of the dwarfs there. Siris however had a great interest in one named Duske. He was a bit older and a bit taller than the others . He also seemed to know a bit more. They the talk turned to Fosta Morial. Duske was telling the whole story about the sword and Sirpis Toccallous when Siris interrupted him and told him that he was Sirpis's son and how the sword's handle had come into his possesion. Duske was astounded for he had never heard that Sirpis hade a son and he was amazed that someone had found the handle on accident. As they talked Siris and Godo told Duske that Godo was son of Kodo and he was Sirpis's best friend and companion. Suddenly Duske desided to go with them because he could not pass up the adventure. Siris said," thanks, we could use a dwarf like you with your large razor sharp axe. He was very good with it. Once he cut off twenty orc heads with one swing. Finally sometime after midnight they stopped talking and went to bed. When they woke up about fifty Cyclopses surrounded them. Katheran, Godo, and Siris drew their swords and Benager took out his knives. All the dwarfs picked up their axes. They got into a big battle. Siris had saved Kark and Godo saved Siris right after that. After a while they were tired. When they were about to give up Siris jumped over Kark and chopped off the last cyclopses head. Everyone was in each other's dept. Only one dwarf was killed and two hurt. After they nursed the wounded, burried the one dead dwarf, and burned the all the dead cyclopses it was time for them to set off towards the Torapo Sea. But before they left Kark presented Siris with a beautiful sword set with gems that sparkled in the sunlight. "It's name is Sirpis," said Kark. "But that's my father's name." Replied Siris. "I know, this was his best sword, the one that he cut off Fosta's hand with I believe," said kark."He told me to give it to you the next time I saw you. "This sword is know all over Ryon." Said Kark. In the next three days they didn't get very far. Siris had sprained his ankle pretty bad and he couldn't walk very good at all. His loyal friend Godo made sort of a sled for him out of some sticks and using Duske's axe he made a crude sled to carry Siris. They were only making about four tikes* per day.(a tike is about three miles.) Siris was very grateful of Godo, For without him he never would have made it past the cyclopses, or been able to walk for a few days. They kept on going gradually getting closer to their destination. After four days of slowly trudging and taking turns pulling Godo's sled was officially named Amigos. Then the next day Siris fell off Amigos. Godo rushed over to his side and helped him up. Siris then realized that he could walk again. Everyone cheered and put the boat on Amigos instead and knew they would make much better time. They trudged on for days and days. They were running out of food. They couldn't tell how far it would be to the Torapo sea, and they didn't want to start taking risk already. One night they could see the glow from a fire in the distance. They didn't want to walk on in and then find out that it was a band of orcs. So they figured that it would be better if they surrounded them and find out if it was a group of foul creatures or someone who could help them. They crept up on them and found that their carefulness had paid off for it was a group of werewolves. Then without warning the dwarves attacked. They took the werewolves by surprise and killed them all rather quickly. They took all their supplies and their weapons. They threw the bodies on the fire and went off to make their own camp. Among the werewolves supplies they found lots of kickitee. Which was something like venison. Everyone had a great feast and went to bed early. They kept on going and finally one day Siris cried out," There it is, the sea. Everyone cheered and that night they had a party and slept in a house who's owner,Cisk, was a very good friend of the dwarves. The next morning all the dwarves were leaving except Duske who still wanted to go with Siris. "So long," Siris cried out to Kark. "I hope our paths cross again."said Kark. With that they were gone. They put their boat in the water and thanked Cisk for letting them stay in his house, and started off. The trip started off rough. It was going to be a long trip to Lakewood. Which was the town across the torapo sea. They were crammed in the small boat and they were running out of supplies fast. When they were in the middle of the sea, the place known as Sea Monster's Haven, and also the most dangerous. When suddenly a gigantic sea monster popped out of the water. Right away Benager started to throw knives furiously and hit it in one eye a few times. Then Siris took out his new sword and started to slash at it. Next Godo took his sword and throw it at its eye as hard as he could and missed it's eye but still hit it. Then Duske took his axe and started to hack the sea monster. Finally Katheran took out the bow and arrows and shot as fast as she could. The weapons were doing nothing. Then right when they thought they had no chance and the sea monster was closing in on them and sizing them up it quickly decided on Kodo. He made a lunge for him and before he knew what was happening Kodo was seized by a giant tentacle and was pulled under water. Kodo only had one last thing he could do to save himself. He grabbed a knife from his belt and stabbed the tentacle with all his might. He heard a groan and then the tentacle let go of him for a moment. That was the only chance he needed, he kicked his feet and with a mighty upward thrust he broke through the surface. Benager helped him up into the boat while Siris drew his sword and waited for the sea monster to return. When the monster broke through, Siris leaped into the air and sliced with all his might. There was a deafening scream and then silence, Siris had killed the sea monster. The rest of the trip went pretty well until they were three fourths of the way to shore when a giant storm hit. The small ship was getting bashed around in the storm and it was falling apart. They were losing everything they and except there weapons which they had in there hands. Then the ship broke into two halves and everyone fell into the sea. When they woke up they were on the shore of the sea but they couldn't find Katheren. Then after an hour of looking they see a pile of wood from the ship move. When they look under the wood then found that Katheren was barely alive and with her last breath she said,"I love you Benager." Then died in his arms. He was devastated and cried for hours. But after a day or two he decided to continue on with the quest. They were short of companions. They knew that even with the four they had they would be no match for any band of foul creatures. They knew then and there that they could not go on for long without more companions. Not only that but they were also lost and had no idea where the storm had blown them. As if to top that they were not even sure if the other half of the sword was on Mt.Gerlap. Everyone's morale was low, including Siris. The first thing they did was try to build a shelter. They knew that sea monsters sometimes come on land for the night so they had to plan their shelter carefully. They figured that if they dug a hole in the sand and put some parts of the boat on it and then covered it up with more sand and constructed some sort of cover that they would have a pretty effective shelter. They would have to wait until morning to find out. Late that night a sea monster slithered up the beach looking for some unsuspecting prey to devour. Then he saw it, a piece of wood sticking up from the sand. He could also smell humans, one of his favorite meals. He crept a little closer to the piece of wood. Now he could really smell them. He was almost to it when suddenly the piece of wood moved upward. Then he saw a human emerge. It was Duske, who had gotten up because he was thirsty. He was walking unsuspectedly right toward the sea monster. When suddenly Duske saw a glint of something reflecting ahead of him. At once he awakened the others. They drew their weapons and charged at it. But this sea monster was a crafty one and had survived many attacks. He simply slithered right past them and turned around to face them. It being dark at night and the four companions were shaking of fear they didn't even notice him. But then Siris's sword "Sirpis" lit up and gleamed a fiery red. The sea monster saw the blade and shivered and looked at his right tentacle, it was gone. He had seen this sword once before and it had cut his tentacle off. This was the only thing he was afraid of, for it was the only sword that could pierce his tough, scaly skin. He immediately thought of something to do. He could not run very fast because of his missing tentacle, but he could dig under them. So he started dig as quickly and silently as he could but right when he was under the sword Siris saw him. With a mighty downward thrust of his sword Siris stabbed the monster right threw the heart. The monster fell limp beside them. Siris gazed down in amazement at the dead sea monster and then at the sword, it was almost magic. He could not figure out how the sword had glowed almost like fire. He went to look at the monster, one tentacle was cut off, he thought that he had heard of a sea monster with a missing tentacle before but he could not remember where. Then it hit him his father had once told him a story about how he had cut off a monster's tentacle with his sword. His father was furious that day because he didn't kill it, but now Siris had. On a belt around the sea monster they found a map of the sea, three knives, a compass, and a beat old book. Siris took the book, Benager the knives, Godo the compass, and Duske took a peculiar interest in the map of the sea. By then it was early morning, Siris started to read the book while Godo and Duske took to the task of trying to find out where they were. Suddenly Siris realized that the book was his father's journal as he read he found out about his father's journeys and more about the sword of Morial. Then Godo and Duske found out that they were on an island not far from Lakewood. They decided to build a raft and try to sail across. They didn't have very many supplies and were very short of clean water, they knew that they had to get off the island or find some other source of water if they wanted to survive. They started to build the raft as soon as possible and used mostly driftwood and tied it together with vines. When they were done the raft was very sturdy and was big enough to hold all of them and their supplies. They were all ready but it was too dark and they were forced to wait until morning. When they woke up they were each in a prison cell. Siris asked the people in the cells around him, "Where are we?" "We all have been captured and have been brought aboard this orc slave ship,"replied the person In I the cell across from him. Then Siris asked,"Where are my companions?" he replied," They are in the cells above you." "So, .....uh ... What's you name?" asked Siris. he simply replied," Diablo." "Oh.... I'm Siris." "Where are you from?" asked Siris. " Ohhh around Lakewood." He answered. "That's where my companions and I have been trying to get to." Whined Siris," But every time we try something happens if it's not sea monsters or storms it's orc ships. Siris looked closely at Diablo. Then Diablo asked," Where are you from?" "Around the Norpet area." Replied Siris. "Whoa" said Diablo," Why so far from home?" Siris pulled the sword handle out from the inside of his cloak. "This little sword handle" replied Siris ," This is the handle of THE SWORD OF MORIAL." " I was sent by Zabazare the wizard to find the other part and destroy it ." " Where is the other part?" asked Diablo. " We don't know but we think that it is on the top of Mt.Gerlap." answered Siris. " Interesting, very interesting." Said Diablo," I have heard about THE SWORD OF MORIAL for years and have always wondered what has happened to it. "I only wish that we could get out of here." Said Siris. "Otherwise the sword is of no use to us.'' "Well there is one way out" said Diablo. " What's that?" asked Siris. "Well they did put some crude ventilation shafts in the ship for the sake of the orc guards." Said Diablo," You could try to climb up them....if you really want to get out it's worth a try, although if you get caught the penalty is death." They waited until dark before making there move. They swiped the keys off the guard who gave them their one meal of the day which consisted of one piece of bread and something that looked and smelled like dirt. Then Diablo broke a piece of wood off the bench in his cell. When the guard on duty strolled past while making his rounds, Diablo knocked him out cold and opened his cell and then Siris's with the stolen keys. " You get any weapons off that guard you knocked out, then lock him in your cell." Siris whispered," I'll free my friends." "I don't know about this Siris,said Diablo," if we get caught...." "But if we don't then we're free as a bird." Siris hissed. Siris quickly unlocked the cells of his amazed companions. "Were'd ya get those keys?" asked Duske. "Diablo stole them from a guard." Replied Siris. "Who's Diablo?" "The guy who's gonna get us out of here." Hissed Siris, " Come on guys follow me." They caught up with Diablo and then he showed them the ventilation shaft. "We're going to climb that thing, you've got to be nuts!" exclaimed Benager. "Hey it's either that or they're going to take you to their headquarters and make you work in their mines while they make armor and weapons for their evil army." Hissed Siris who was starting to get angry. "And if we don't hurry up they're going to catch us and execute us." "Now hurry up and give me a boost." "Hey Diablo, did that guard have any rope with him?" "Ya he did I'll go and get it for you." Diablo returned in a few minutes with the rope and handed it up to Siris. Siris put it between his teeth and started climbing. The boards were put on unevenly so Siris used as sort of a ladder to climb up the shaft. Once he reached the top he found something to tie the rope on and then lowered it back down into the shaft. Within an hour all of them were sitting on the top deck. "Where are our weapons?" asked Siris. " Probably in the weapons room, over this way,come on." "You sure seem to know your way around this boat." Said Siris. " I have been on it many times you see, every time I escape I find out a bit more." They followed Diablo into a room on the bow of the boat. Inside there was hundreds of weapons, but they quickly found there own and also a couple more. Each of them took five knives for their belts and Benager took fifty. Then as silently as they could they crept across the deck and found some rowboats and chose one of them but punctured the rest so if they were discovered missing before they were out of sight, no one could chase them. Then slowly they lowered their boat into the sea. After a few minutes they heard shouts on the deck and then angry voices as three boats were lowered down into the water. After moments the boat started to sink and with shouts and curses the boat and the orcs aboard it sunk to their watery grave. After an hour of rowing the ship was no longer in sight. Everyone cheered and decided to have a feast honoring Diablo for helping them. They rowed and rowed and rowed. Using the sun to navigate they headed to where they figured Lakewood was. After a few days without food or water they came upon the island that they had been captured from. They looked around for something to eat and found some parts of their gear that the orcs had left behind. There was still some kickitee left and they devoured it. Further investigation farther inland they found a small stream that they had missed seeing the last time they were there. Everyone drank thirstily until they were almost bursting. They filled up there canteens and anything else they could find that would hold water.  
Then they heard Duske give a shout as they found the raft that they had made before they were captured. Most of it was still intact, but some of it was scattered all over the place. The main part was still tied together with the vines that had proved to be quite sturdy. They decided to pull it along behind the rowboat and load it with whatever they thought was necessary. Diablo said that the people back at Lakewood wood pay a good amount of money for as special plant used to make a special kind of ale, which was very popular in Lakewood. They gathered a hundred pounds of it and loaded it onto the raft. They also put some keek, which was a kind of fruit that grew on a couple islands in the area. That night they took turns watching for any sign of the orcs. When morning came nothing had happened, so they all got onto the raft and started rowing. It would take a lot longer to get to Lakewood because of the raft, so they were ready for a long wait. They estimated the time to be three days with the raft, but without it would only have taken them one. After three and a half endless days they could see the shores of Lakewood, and finally they reached Lakewood. The town was buzzing with excitement and everyone was cheerful and happy including Siris and the group. Then suddenly a familiar face appeared! It was Zabazare! He had been waiting for them. "Zabazare!" called Siris, " Over here!" "Siris, I was starting to wonder what had happened to you. Said Zabazare. "Well we got a little sidetracked I guess you could say." answered Siris," Cyclopeses, storms, orcs, sea monsters. "What! Well I guess you've had quite an adventure already!" exclaimed Zabazare. "Now who is this fellow here?" asked Zabazare. "Oh, this is Diablo," answered siris," He helped us escape from an orc slave ship we were captured in and has decided to come along with us and help us look for The Sword of Morial. 


End file.
